Two Weeks
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: A sequel to A Long Day. A HousexChase fanfiction. Now that the heart racing confession is over, how will House and Chase fare as a couple? Well, only two weeks can tell...
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is, the long awaited (I hope) sequel to A Long Day. How will things fare for dear House and sweet Chase? I suppose you'll have to read on and find out! And don't forget to review!!

-------------------

**Chapter One: The Morning After**

Morning dawned abruptly and silently. Chase woke up to find House still asleep. He really _did_ have a small frown in place. Wilson had been right.

He placed a hand on House's chest. The hairs underneath were soft and plentiful, and Chase stroked them absently. It apparently tickled, for House shifted and twisted at the touch.

Chase nearly giggled at this, and using one finger, he traced down to House's belly, up again, and out onto his arms. House squirmed and mumbled, "Stop it," in his sleep.

Chase couldn't resist. He propped himself up on one arm and swooped in low for a long kiss. When he pulled away, he saw that House's lips were curved up in a little smile.

"So he _does_ like it," he whispered to himself. He sighed, disappointed. He wanted to do more, but… he just didn't have the courage.

The need to go to the bathroom was almost unbearable at that point, so Chase headed out of the room. He took his time, and when he came out, he could hear clanks from the kitchen.

House had pulled on some plaid pajama pants, and was preparing coffee. Chase pulled up a chair and watched him move around shirtless, admiring the firm lines of his torso.

House stopped and rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Chase asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"You're undressing me with your eyes."

"I- I am not!" protested Chase, stammering. House ignored him.

"I suppose you'll be wanting _breakfast_ too," said House in a complaining tone. Without waiting for a response, he popped in some toast and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"And let me guess, you drink tea?" he stated with a look of disgust. Chase flushed.

"Sometimes," he replied defensively.

"Choose your poison," House challenged.

"Coffee, thanks." House raised an eyebrow.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Black's fine," Chase managed to say without grimacing. House barked out a laugh.

"Cream and sugar it is." Chase opened his mouth in objection when the doorbell rang.

"I bet I can guess who _that_ is," House said. "Go to the bedroom and stay ther." Chase saw the logic in this, and followed House's orders.

House swung the door open. "What?"

Cameron looked thoroughly surprised at the fact that House had no shirt on.

"House," she managed. House clapped his hands against his cheeks.

"What a surprise, you know my name!" Cameron scowled.

"Are you alright? I mean, after what happened yesterday…"

"What do you really want?"

"Ah, well… our patient is showing new symptoms, and we need you down at the hospital."

"Of course you do," he said, closing the door. Cameron caught it.

"I've been phoning Chase, too, but he hasn't picked up. Do you know where he is?" House shrugged.

"No idea," he replied, shutting the door for real this time. Chase was already back in the kitchen when House returned.

"We have to go, then?"

"What do _you_ think?" House went back to the bedroom to get changed. Chase chomped hurriedly on a piece of dry toast, waiting for his turn.

House came back almost immediately, grabbing his coffee cup and finishing it in one swallow. He tossed a key in Chase's direction.

"See you at work," he called over his shoulder, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two... kind of a filler chapter, but necessary...

-------------------

**Chapter Two: Delight**

Chase arrived late yet again. House was pointing to the white board, where he had just added "fever" to a long list of symptoms. House said nothing, but Cameron looked over curiously.

They began bouncing ideas back and forth, but Chase was day dreaming. House was his boyfriend! That meant going out on dates together, as a couple!

Chase was far away, with a dazed expression on his face. House continued, trying his very best to ignore Chase. Finally, Cameron spoke up.

"Are you all right Chase?" Chase nodded his head absently.

"What, did you find a lover last night?" teased Foreman, a rare occurance.

Chase's face flared like a stop sign. "No!" Now House was trying not to stab him with his cane.

"Put her on antibiotics and see what happens," he managed in a normal voice, trying to avert attention back on the patient. He left for his office.

Foreman went off to follow instructions, but Cameron rounded on Chase, who was still moving in slow motion.

"You haven't changed clothes," she accused. Chase blinked owlishly.

"Pardon?" Cameron rolled her eyes impatiently.

"It's painted all over your face. You had _sex_ last night." Chase's face went from confusion to disbelief.

"You're _way_ off," he replied truthfully. Cameron frowned.

"Well then, you were at someone's house. Why didn't you change your clothes?"

"Maybe I didn't feel like it," he said, sounding like a preschooler.

Cameron was getting annoyed. "Whatever." She stormed off. Chase watched her go.

He wasn't really sure what to do next. He swapped his coat for the white lab coat in the corner. Spying a metallic glint, he remembered the house key. House's house key.

He chuckled lowly at the awful pun. _I suppose I should return it,_ he thought.

House was staring into space when he got there.

"Uh... your key," Chase said, holding it up when he stepped inside.

"It's yours."

"Ah? I- my own key?" Chase's eyes glistened, and House sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, you fag, just get out."

"Thank you!" returned Chase, brandishing the key like it was a trophy.

"Stop it with the sappy stuff!" Chase turned to leave with a goofy grin in place. He felt something heavy hit the back of his head.

Looking down, he saw House's ball lying on the ground. House himself was looking in the other direction with an "I'm an angel" look on his face.

But Chase was in such a good mood, he just laughed, practically skipping out of the office.

House let his head whack down onto his desk. Whatever _had_ he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Come on people-if you're going to take the time to read this, and even put it on your story alert, you certainly can review! For me, half the fun is in reading your feedback- the longer the better! Rant all you like- and remember, I'm asking for it, so don't feel bad!

-------------------

**Chapter Three: Jealousy**

Chase whistled his way happily through the rest of the day, oblivious to the fact that he was being no help whatsoever.

After about the fourth time Chase bumped into Foreman accidently, Cameron dragged him aside once again.

"What?" Chase asked in an annoyed voice.

"Who were you with last night," she demanded. It seemed she'd been holding this in all day.

"Why- ohhhh. I see." Chase glanced over at Cameron slyly. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Cameron glared at him coldly. "I am not," she replied crisply. "But if it's interfering with your work, then it has something to do with me as well."

"I'm not interfering with anyone's work, I'm-" he exclaimed before Cameron cut him off.

"You've been bumping into us _all_ day, Chase." Chase looked over at Foreman for some kind of defensive support, but the man nodded, agreeing with Cameron.

"It's true, man." Chase frowned slightly, but his good mood was hard to beat down. A slow smile split his face.

"Sorry, then." He ignored Cameron's initial question and left the room cheerfully.

"I think he's in love," said Cameron, looking a little shell shocked.

Foreman looked over at her sceptically. Cameron returned the look.

"What, you've never been in love?" she asked. Foreman shook his head.

"If it makes you act like that, I don't think I ever want to."

Cameron gave a weak laugh. "You sound like an eight year old," she scoffed.

Foreman, apparently in a humorous mood, replied, "Eww, girl cooties."

They laughed a little, but after Foreman left, Cameron fell quiet and a dark expression settled over her face. She stood there for a long time, thinking.

House chose that moment to come into the lab. "Where're the rest of them?" he asked before catching Cameron's expression. "Ooo, tigress." As she turned her glare onto him, he added, "You didn't kill them did you?"

She didn't say anything, continuing to scowl. He took this as an invitation to say more. "So what did the MRI show?"

"I think Chase is in love," she said straight out, with no relationship at all to what they were talking about. House slowly swung his head over.

"That's a problem? I thought you'd be happy."

"Not with _me_!" she nearly shouted in exasperation. House smirked.

"So you're jealous," he concluded.

"I am _NOT_!" she insisted. House shrugged.

"It's not my problem," he grunted. Cameron tried to press him on the matter.

"Come on, he left around the same time as you, did you see where he went?" House shot her an exasperated look.

"And I don't suppose you remember what was on the _MRI_?" He could practically see Cameron vibrating with frustration.

"Guess I'll have to go find someone who does," he sighed in a mockingly innocent voice. Cameron was still clenching and unclenching her fists after he'd left.

"What an irritating, _impossible_ man!" she ended, her voice raised. Wilson popped his head in.

"You're absolutely right." Before she could remark on his unexpected appearance, he withdrew his head and disappeared.

"What the hell?" she muttered to nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as a general answer to reviews time! For those thinking that Chase is too girly, don't worry, I've got the solution worked out on that, but it won't come around this chapter. Live through girly Chase for a little more time, and I promise it'll get better. For those of you thinking that the chapters are too short, here's the short and simple- I'm very busy. I could write longer chapters, but it would take twice the amount of time as normal, and you'd really only be getting the same amount as before. Besides, I find it's easier to read fan fics in bite sized portions.

Review dear readers! I simply cannot stress it enough!

----------------------

**Chapter Four: Disappointment**

Evening rushed in quickly, to all but Chase. He fidgeted all day long, and when the end of the day finally came, he was all but bouncing off the walls.

It seemed House had been avoiding the entire team, but Chase suspected it was really him House was trying to decrease contact with. This thought made him frown as he dashed up to House's office.

He skidded in just as House was standing to grab his jacket. House growled at him.

"Must you make it so very _obvious_?" House demanded. Chase's mouth turned downward.

"Why should we hide it?" he asked. House looked over at him like he was crazy.

"You don't have to shout that you're gay to the world!" House exclaimed. Chase crossed his arms.

"Well, _you're_ my boyfriend," Chase snapped. House almost shuddered at the word coming from the mouth of another man.

"Doesn't mean I'm gay," he retorted. Chase's arms dropped to his sides.

"Well you must be _something_, or this wouldn't be happening," he said, dangling the key out for back up evidence.

"It has nothing to do with _gender_! It's a personality thing," he muttered. Chase laughed happily.

"So you like my personality?"

"No, I hate it." House scowled and Chase's face fell.

"Then wha-?" Chase started, confused.

"It's your hair. Drives me crazy." House walked over to his coat stand as Chase's hand flew to his hair. He couldn't tell if House was being serious or not.

"In a good way?" he asked uncertainly. House rolled his eyes as he flung on his motorcycle jacket.

"You rode your bike? Can I ride?" Chase asked eagerly, distracted.

"No," House responded, shooting Chase down like a dead duck. Chase slumped into the corner feeling dejected.

House examined him and sighed. "Cameron will be watching to see where you go tonight. She'll _know_ if you ride home with me."

"Fine, I'll just follow you like last time-"

"I wouldn't put it past Cameron to follow _you_ to wherever you're going."

Chase stopped, frowning once more. "But then..."

"Go home for tonight, duckling."

"But my home is with _you_ House!" Chase protested. House's face unexpectedly went soft, surprising Chase.

"Just when did you fall so head over heels in love with me?" he muttered lowly. Then his face hardened again. "I'll phone you later," he grunted.

"Whaaa? You will?" Chase was once more happily distracted. "That's great! I'll wait for your call," he jabbered away.

The office door clanked shut before Chase realized House was gone. Sighing a little, Chase was unsure of his feelings.

He was disappointed, because he'd wanted to spend the evening with House, but he saw House's logic again and couldn't help but curse it. He was more or less satisfied with the phone call promise though.

He wasn't at all surprised when he saw Cameron waiting inside the office for him.

"Coming Chase?"


	5. Chapter 5

Well then, here's the next chapter. Sorry you've all had to wait so long!

--------------------------

**Chapter Five: Mommy**

Chase banged into the office stormy, but on time. House wasn't surprised. In fact, he'd expected this.

He hadn't phoned Chase that night. He'd never actually intended to. Chase should have known that.

Cameron, for once, said nothing, and Foreman averted his eyes from Chase. Chase glared at the wall with his arms crossed.

House scribbled 'fever' onto the board. "Dr. Foreman, I'm going to ask you to administer her medicine today," he said, being surprisingly polite.

Foreman nodded as House left. Back in his office, he spent close to an hour tuning his guitar to the point of perfection.

Wilson came in just as he began to throw a bouncy ball at the opposite wall.

"You should have phoned him," Wilson said.

"Aww, did he cry to mommy?"

"He talked to me, yes."

"Since when does Chase confide in _you_?" House asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Since I'm the one who knows _you_ best," Wilson replied calmly.

"Where's my coffee?" House retorted, completely off topic.

"I didn't get you any."

"You always get me coffee," House shot back.

"Not today," Wilson said with a sigh.

"Why not?" House asked, persistent.

"Never mind the coffee!" Wilson finally snapped. "You should apologize to Chase."

"Why, I'm not his babysitter."

"That's right, you're more than that, you're his _lover!_"

House snorted in disgust. "I'm not his _lover_; we'd have to be doing it to be called _that_."

Wilson studied House for a moment. "Stubborn bastard," he muttered at last.

"That I am," House replied with a wicked grin.

"You really _should_ talk to him though," Wilson slipped in just as he left. House thought he'd seen a sly smile on Wilson's face.

He stared out the door before throwing the bouncy ball with renewed vigour against the wall. He pounded it against the wall _all_ afternoon until Cameron finally burst inside.

"Shut up," she growled.

House didn't reply right away. "What's it to you?" he asked, not stopping his tossing.

"I've been putting up with it all afternoon! I can't do paperwork this way!"

"Oh, just you? What about Chase?"

"Chase? He left a couple of hours ago."

House caught the ball and stopped dead. "Why'd he leave?" he asked slowly.

Cameron shrugged, looking irritated. "He didn't say." She frowned. "Now, be quiet!" She left briskly.

"Damn!" House said aloud, grabbing his jacket hastily. He hobbled as fast as he could out the door, through the hospital, and out onto his bike.

He flashed through the light afternoon traffic to his house. When he got there, he found the front door unlocked. He opened it cautiously, and to his great surprise, caught the smell of cake.

"What the-?!" he began as he walked into the kitchen, where he froze with horror.


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter...finallysobs I'm sorry everyone. I totally lost track of the time. And it's really short too...I'll try to update quicker next time though!

----------------------

**Chapter Six: Click**

"Welcome home, honey!" Chase beamed. He had on oven mitts and a pink apron he'd gotten from who knew where.

House caught sight of an already iced cake on the counter, which was surprisingly clean (the counter...). In fact, everything in the kitchen was unnaturally tidy and gleaming.

"I just put some chicken in the oven, and I'll start the potatoes soon..." Chase gabbed on about the meal, leaving House to stare.

"What the hell?!" House burst out suddenly. Chase turned around, looking stricken.

"You don't like it?" he whimpered, looking quite a bit like a dog who'd just been kicked.

"Make up your mind!" House hollered. "Either you're angry with me or you're not!"

"I forgave you," Chase said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Nobody does that so easily," House growled. "And definitely nobody dresses up like a housewife and, and- they just don't!"

Chase blinked. "I thought it'd make you appreciate me more."

"Now where on Earth did you get _that _idea?!"

"Wilson said you _like_ homemade food," Chase retorted.

"Yeah, cause you went behind my back to have a nice little chat with my good friend."

"He's the one who knows you best!"

"Couples don't generally go behind each other's backs to get information on each other."

"Couple's don't usually say they'll phone someone and then don't!"

"See, there you go being angry at me again," House said, shaking his head. Chase satyed where he was, glaring for a moment.

"It's cause you're always ruining my good moods," Chase grumbled sullenly.

"You mean you're crazy _mood swings,"_ House growled back.

"Well, yeah, I was pissed at you, but then Wilson came in for a chat, and we had a nice coffee-" Chase began, before he was cut off by House. House's head snapped up, and he could practically see the "Click" in the icy blue eyes.

"Wilson gave you _coffee_?" he asked Chase. Chase nodded, not getting where he was going with the statement.

House's face darkened. "That idiot," he hissed before twirling around for the door.

"Wha-? Hey! Where are you going?" Chase cried after him.

"Out," House responded, tugging on his jacket. "I'll be back later," were the last words Chase heard before the door slammed shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Omigosh!! I haven't updated in forever!! I'm so so sorry. Anyways...this chapter is kind of a short, fluffy chapter...I'll update sooner next chapter!

--------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Mommy's Medicine**

"You dosed him!"

Wilson, who was still at work, looked up to see a dangerous looking House in his doorway.

"Now where'd you get-" Wilson said in innocence, right before House let his cane crack down on his desk menacingly.

"How long have you been giving him coffees, Jimmy?" he asked in a low voice. Wilson saw now was not the time to lie.

"A couple days now," he confessed. House raised his cane off the desk top and let it rest down on the floor with a small 'clack'.

"Why the _hell_ would you do something like _that_?" House demanded.

"He was feeling kind of depressed; I figured it'd give him that extra..._something_ that he needed." Wilson looked up with a devilish grin. "Don't you _like_ having a cheerful bright spot in your life?" he teased.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if you'd actually _seen_ him after you dosed him," House growled back forcefully.

"Come now, it couldn't have been all _that_ bad," Wilson replied sceptically.

"I came home and he was wearing a frilly pink apron," House said with a perfectly serious expression. Wilson's mouth turned perfectly O-shaped.

"Oh, and he baked me a cake."

"No way," Wilson finally managed, before bursting into laughter. "At least he didn't _clean_ the kitchen." House gave him a blank stare, and after a moment, Wilson laughed harder.

"He did _that_ too?!"

House nodded. "Now stop screwing with my ass kisser."

Wilson raised his eyebrows slyly. "He'll be your ass kisser soon enough, give it some time, he replied suggestively. House rolled his eyes.

"Don't do anything else, or you'll find something in your sandwiches this week."

By the time House got home, Chase had fallen asleep on the couch again. House glanced down at the blonde's serene face and growled at the mess he'd walked right into.

Leaning down, House pushed his fingers through Chase's hair and trailed his fingers along his jaw line. Chase's hair really _was_ as fluffy as it looked.

"Why'd you have to pick _me?_" he asked, his voice the only sound in the quiet room.

"You could've picked Cameron, Cuddy, hell, even _Wilson_."

"But picking me...that was a mistake Chase." He looked away from the sleeping doctor and sat there, before hauling himself up.

This time, House got Chase his blanket without the prior waking up, and as he tucked it clumsily around Chase, he hesitated.

Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down once more, and gave Chase a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I was hit with strep throat twice, my homework's slowly piling up...along with my fan fiction! Once again, I apologize...please review!! And Merry Christmas to all!

-------------

**Chapter Eight: Demands**

Chase slammed down some papers on House's desk with a grin. "What're these?" House asked grouchily.

"My _demands_," Chase replied, putting both of his hands on top of the desk so that he was leaning over the seated House.

"Demands?" House echoed, beginning to sound slightly amused. "What'd you do, take my mother hostage?"

"No, even _better_," Chase grinned toothily, holding up a bottle of pills and shaking it.

House realized with slight horror that it was from his secret stash hidden away in his house. "Where'd you find _those?"_

"I had a lot of time to look around and write up demands while you disappeared last night..."

"So you're black mailing me?"

"I don't really want to, but I know you. Without some leverage, I won't get what I want."

House crossed his arms. "You're lying. You're _totally_ enjoying this."

A small smile played over Chase's features. "So maybe I am. You gonna read it, or what?" He asked gesturing to the small sheaf of papers arranged in a pile on House's desk.

House raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you horrible, _witchy_ man, you."

Insert Witch Doctor song (not joking either, it sets a good mood for this chapter )

Flipping the small, and, he noted, neatly stapled booklet, House began to read aloud.

"Demand numero uno: _To go-_ what?!" House looked over at Chase like he was crazy. "_Clubbing?!_ Me? You're insane."

"Keep reading," Chase insisted cheerily.

"_To enjoy a nice __dinner,__ and a walk in the park afterwards._ It's freezing out there in the evening, not to mention icy, Chase."

"Best time of the year," Chase countered happily, "What with all the sparkling snow." House gave him a blank look, so he waved for the man to continue.

"_My wants: for you to always pick up the phone._ Over my dead body. _Let me move in with you. _Yeah, right. _Your-_ah, I'm flattered, I know I'm fabulous, but you can't have my penis."

"What?! Why not? I thought we're _lovers_," Chase objected.

"You use 'lovers' like it's a sacred word," House snapped back, avoiding the question.

"And _you_ act like you don't like me at all, but you _must_ feel something for me!"

"Well, I don't."

"You're a liar," Chase retorted.

"Never said I wasn't," House remarked, leaning back in his chair, away from Chase.

"You're obviously not taking me seriously," Chase shot back, looking a little hurt, and very mad. He spun around and started to leave.

House was going to let him, but then he caught sight of his Vicodin bottle.

"Wait! Chase...come back." Chase turned back, looking very surprised, mostly by the tone of House's voice, but also at the words he thought he had heard come from House's lips.

"What?" he asked, trying to retain his angry composure.

"I didn't finish the list."

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't care about that, so stop pretending."

"And it says here that you want me to announce our relationship to Cuddy and the team, formally, making it official. So, I've got a question."

"Oh, what's that?" Chase prompted warily.

"Do I get _your _penis?" House asked with a straight face.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Chase's mouth. "Do you want it?"

"No," House replied point blank.

"You're mean."

"And you told me to be honest. The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright, fine," House growled, stopping Chase once more.

"Fine? Fine what?"

"Fine. I'll go along with your crafty scheme."

"I don't believe you." Chase knew it was too good to be true.

"Well, there _are_ a couple of conditions..."

Chase sighed. "And what are they?"

"That _I_ get to pick two dates for us to go on as well."

"That sounds... reasonable. There's more, though, isn't there?"

"That you'll massage my feet every night." Chase grimaced a little, knowing House just wanted to punish him with meaningless tasks.

"Anything else?"

"And that you'll cook for me like you did before," House finished.

"Hey! I just wasn't feeling myself that time, don't expect it all of the time!"

"Flying high on anti depressants can do that to you," House replied, leaving the stunned Chase behind in the office to digest the little tidbit of information.


	9. Theme Song 1: Chase and House

Omigsoh, who's excited?! It's time for the first ever theme song special!! (In other words, I'm too lazy to supply you with a real chapter, I'm sooo sorry...make do with this for the moment, and go find the song!!)

---------------

The first theme song goes to...

**Chase: Just Abuse Me-Air Traffic**

I never knew you But now I'm haunted by your past, How long will this last? I thought you loved me, You say you love me, Life's just a shadow that you cast. And all my dreams come round in threes always I'm independent but I'm tied to you You lied to me, I'd die for you But I can't read your mind. I'm lost without you An empty feeling deep inside I want to run and hide I'll let you use me And just abuse me But I want you to be mine And all my dreams come round in threes always I'm independent but I'm tied to you You lied to me, I'd die for you But I can't read your mind. And all my dreams come round in threes always I'm independent but I'm tied to you You lied to me, I'd die for you But I can't read your mind.

Me: Aww Chase, I didn't realize you were so sensitive XD

House: Then you're blind.

Chase: Hey, now what does that mean? God, why am I even here...and what's with the song?! Gaah this sucks...

--------------------------------

A song for him...one that he really really needs...

**House: Miracle of Love-****Eurythmics**

How many sorrowsDo you try to hideIn a world of illusionThat's covering your mind? Ill show you something goodOh I'll show you something good.When you open your mindYou'll discover the signThat there's somethingYou're longing to find...The miracle of loveWill take away your painWhen the miracle of loveComes your way again.Cruel is the nightThat covers up your fears.Tender is the oneThat wipes away your tears.There must be a bitter breezeTo make you sting so viciously -They say the greatest cowardCan hurt the most ferociously.But I'll show you something good.Oh I'll show you something good.If you open your heartYou can make a new startWhen your crumbling world falls apart

The miracle of loveWill take away your painWhen the miracle of loveComes your way again.

Cameron: sniffle

House: That is not my theme.

Chase: I get a crappy theme, then so do you buddy.

Me: Aww, c'mon guys, I think they're good...no appreciation for art...

--------------

That's it for now. A real chapter will be coming out soon hopefully, and on the next theme corner, we'll have a theme for Cameron and Wilson. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Alright, I realize it has once again been forever since I've updated. It would appear that, due to personal matters, I cannot update nearly as often as I would like to anymore. My apologies to everyone. Please bear with me.

This chapter, however pathetic it is, is devoted to my friend foxgal for her birthday (belated, sorry bout that >.

**Chapter Nine: The Dean's "Intervention"**

Cuddy looked up to see House walking into the clinic. She could count on one hand the number of times he'd ever come into the clinic willingly, and she was pretty sure he'd _never_ been on time before.

"Good morning, Dr. House," she said cautiously as he limped closer.

"Morning," he grunted, scooping up the clinic files and practically fleeing into an exam room.

Cuddy almost groaned. She should've known. He was hiding from someone. And it wasn't hard to guess who, since about two minutes later, Chase came into the clinic with slit eyes.

"Where's House?" he asked in a heavily accented voice. Cuddy had noted in previous encounters that Chase's accent was emphasized when he was particularily upset about something.

"Dr. Chase-" she began, but he shook his head.

"Dr. Cuddy, with all due respect, I believe he might've drugged me. Please tell me which clinic room he's in before I have to open them one at a time."

Cuddy, in her usual fashion when she was surprised, raised her perfectly arched eyebrows very, very high.

"He's in exam room two, but please don't-" but before she could finish, Chase cut her off again.

"Thanks," he replied in a clipped voice, striding off in the direction she'd specified with determination. The way he walked reminded Cuddy a little of an indignant cat.

She watched the door close behind Chase thoughtfully. House had drugged him? That wasn't like House...

Well, the drugging was, but not without a reason. House had Chase in his palm, he didn't need to dose him to get what he wanted. She supposed he might do something like that to have some fun, but now that he had Chase as his little pet, there were _so_ many different things he could do...

She got caught up in a mental image of House teasing Chase sexually, and couldn't help but snigger a little. She was dragged back to reality just in time when she heard heated voices raise to yelling level. Was that a third voice she heard...?



She realized with horror that there was a patient in there. She'd been slacking in her duties as Dean by letting this escalate.

"Crap," she muttered, before stalking into the exam room.

She was confronted with House sitting nonchalantly in his chair, a standing and flushed Chase, and a lady who looked perfectly bitchy to begin with. All in all, it took a lot of self control to stay calm and cool when they all turned their eyes on her.

She first looked over at House. "Why did you drug Chase?"

"I didn't."

Her eyes drifted over to Chase. "Why did you come in here?"

"Wha-? You let me in-" Chase exclaimed, but it was Cuddy's turn to cut him off.

"You are disturbing his patient's privacy." She, in turn, gave her attention to the tight lipped woman around her age. "And what might _your_ problem be?"

Before the woman could respond, House replied, "She was just telling me she'd like a different doctor."

"Oh, and why is that?" Cuddy asked, when really all she wanted to say was, "I would too."

House glanced over at his patient, actually letting her speak for once.

"Well," she started in a voice as tight as her lips, "I've got a bit of a problem...you know-" she broke off, unable to say anything else.

"She's got a problem in her _special _place, and wants a _female _doctor," House helpfully put in. He continued with a wicked grin, "And_ then _I was going to tell her, before we were so rudely interrupted, that I'm gay, so it wouldn't really matter."

The woman gave a little gasp, as it was obvious she was against homosexuality. "You aren't _really?"_ she asked in dismay.

Cuddy watched helplessly as House got up, went over to Chase, and quite literally grabbed him by the ass, and kissed him with gusto, much to the horror of the patient and the surprise of Dr. Chase.

"Absolutely," he said when he broke the kiss, his grin wider than ever. "Well, Miss..." he checked his files for her name, "_Primsbury_, I'll leave you know with Dr. Cuddy."

He then proceeded to lean in very close to Ms. Primsbury, who leaned back with slight terror in response. He whispered loudly in her ear, "But don't get too involved with her. Dr. Cuddy's girlfriend is the _jealous _type if you know what I mean."

He gave a little wink, and a flash of a devious smile before leaving the room. Chase stood there for a second more, before following him out.



Cuddy felt like banging her head on the wall as she turned to sort things out with the patient who was now horrified with _her_ as well.


End file.
